clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Macy Datta
Macy is the biological daughter to Diya Datta, who was adopted by Salma and James Aiken as a child, after the death of Diya. Macy currently resides in The Summer Home in Windernburg with her adopted family: father James, sister Charlotte, brother-in-law Asher, nieces Noelle and Willow, her nephew Chase and Noelle’s son Nathan.:) Toddlerhood Macy's mother, Diya Datta, died when she was a toddler so Macy was adopted by James and Salma. Her father was never present in her life. Childhood Fun As a child James was good friends with Macy's biological mother, And out of his and Salma's good heart they adopted Macy. Her loner trait aside, Macy quickly became friends with her niece Noelle when Noelle moved into the suburbs house with Charlotte and Asher. Teen Days Macy aged up with the Erratic trait because she had been passed around between guardians when she was a child. She received the Master Chef aspiration after seeing Salma be amazing as a chef and Macy wanted to follow in Salma's footsteps. She has a modern emo look. Despite Macy having the loner trait, she became confident and happy when texting Carrie and hoped she and Carrie could become friends. Macy grew her hair a bit longer and kept it blue for a while longer before changing the colour. She also met a girl called Jamie Win (who Jamie Street is based off of) and the two instantly became friends. She later met Akira (who Noelle had been crushing on at one point) and they became friends very quickly. Macy struggled with finding out who she liked, and developed crushes on both Jamie and Akira. Macy, along with the rest of her family, struggled with the loss of her mother Salma, especially because she had already lost her biological mother Diya. On Halloween, Macy tried to follow in Salma'a footsteps - as well as cooking being her aspiration - and tried to make a grand meal for everyone on Halloween, but caused the kitchen to set on fire as she had just required the cooking skill, but the fire went out hours later. Macy also dressed up as a cheerleader, ironically since it was said to be the opposite to Macy. In episode 35 of In the Suburbs, Macy and Akira went on a date, Macy's first date that went perfectly and she had her first kiss with him. In the 36th episode of In the Suburbs, Macy invited Akira around for Christmas Day with the rest of her family and they shared a kiss under the mistletoe. Adulthood Macy aged up off screen with the 'loves outdoors' trait. Trivia *She appears to have had a crush on Noelle, and since Clare did not plan her sexuality, she decided it would be up to her whims, making her the first sim to have romantic partners chosen this way. *Macy is the second sim to be adopted in the series after Ciara. However, Macy was adopted through a cheat, whereas Ciara was accidentally adopted through an agency online. However, they were both adopted when they were children. *Her biological mother was Diya, a close friend of James and Salma. *Macy is younger than Noelle, even though Macy is Noelle's aunt. *She is part of the LGBTQ+ community *Macy’s mother, Diya, constantly was seen in the series, while her father, Graham, was seen only twice in the series. *Macy is a part of In The Suburbs series. *She had blue hair for most of her teen-hood, as she had this when she was a child, but dyed it black after the death of Salma, her (adoptive) mother. *Macy is British,Irish and Indian *Macy is the second bisexual sim played by Clare after Jessy Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adopted